


Talk To Me

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Acceptance, Also a hint of past Stan sufferings, Athiest, Barely anything, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Stan is my aesthetic, Happy family happy Stan, Hints of Mental Illness, Jewish Pines Family, Mabel and Dipper learn about different beliefs, Mabel's rants, Post-Canon, Religion, Talk about religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford stopped stirring to look at Stan. "You're an athiest right?"</p><p>Stan almost dropped the whole pepper container into the potatoes. "Ford! Do me a favor and be the oblivious nerd that you are."</p><p>"What? It was kind of obvious, Stanley. I'm not blind!"</p><p>"Okay, you got me. I don't believe in the existence of God ... gods." Stan whispered while periodically checking the door way for any signs of the younger twins. "You're not judging me or anything, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> No one can ever get enough of family bonding.

Today was Chrismakkuh (or a part of the week of Hanakkuh, but it was Christmas). Mabel had insisted that Stan closed the Mystery Shack and to have some family fun time (which he couldn't argue with). She had decided to wear a light up menorah sweater and forced Ford and Stan to wear matching sweaters. Half of a menorah on each. Then she attacked the whole Shack with bells and mistletoe under each door. 

As Dipper and Mabel ran around the Shack doing who-knows-what, Stan and Ford prepared the Chrismakkuh dinner. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ford asked, "So, Stanley. Are you okay with all this?" He then proceeded to stir the pot of mashed potatoes.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Stan threw in a pinch of salt and pepper into the pot.

Ford stopped stirring to look at Stan. "You're an athiest right?"

Stan almost dropped the whole pepper container into the potatoes. "Ford! Do me a favor and be the oblivious nerd that you are."

"What? It was kind of obvious, Stanley. I'm not blind!"

"Okay, you got me. I don't believe in the existence of God ... gods." Stan whispered while periodically checking the door way for any signs of the younger twins. "You're not judging me or anything, right?"

Ford scoffed, chopping the carrots. "Why in the multiverse would I judge you because of your beliefs." He set down the knife and turned off the stove. "I do have a question, why'd you choose to change?"

"Well, if you spend your days on the streets you'll notice praying doesn't help." Stan chuckled as the kitchen timer rang. He kneeled down and took out the cooked chicken.

Stan noticed how Ford subtly winced at his sentence. "Don't look so guilty, Ford. You can't change what's already happened. You can't fix past mistakes. Trust me I know." He muttered the last sentence while mentally kicking himself for getting stuck in a psych ward after a misunderstood situation.

He felt Ford's curious gaze burn into his back as he set the chicken on the dining table. "KIDS! FOODS READY!" Stan turned back around to see Ford holding out the silverware. Giving his brother a smile, Stan took the silverware and set the table as Dipper and Mabel barreled into the kitchen, the latter more than the first.

"Food! It looks AMAZING! Thanks Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan!" Mabel squealed, seating herself besides Dipper.

 

 

The sun had long disappeared. Stan had (somehow) convinced Ford to sleep early instead of working on some other random science invention thing. Mabel, Dipper, and Stan all sat in front of the television watching cheesy Christmas movies. 

"Uh, Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah, Dipper?"

"Please don't be mad at us, but we kinda overheard your conversation with Ford about religion."

A heavy silence fell. Stan swallowed down his anxiety. He hadn't planned on ever really telling the two about his beliefs, but fate hadn't agreed. Sighing, Stan nodded. "Alright. What did you two hear?"

"That you're an athiest." Both twins chimed.

Before Stan could say anything, Mabel interrupted. "I know what you're thinking Grunkle Stan. It's okay! We don't care what you believe in. We know you, and you're a fantastic person! We respect you and your beliefs."

Stan opened his mouth again, but Mabel slapped a hand over his mouth. "We also kind of know about your self-confidence issues and your time on the streets because we kind of went on a time travel doozy with Blendin I just want you to know that you are amazing no matter what anyone tells you no matter what mistakes you made you make us smile and you brought back Grunkle Ford and-"

"Uh, Mabel, Sweetie-"

"YOU HAVE A COMPLETELY PURE HEART AND DESERVE TO BE HAPPY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ALSO GET SOME NEW MEDICATION BECAUSE YOUR BOTTLE RAN OUT BE HAPPY GRUNKLE STAN ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY NOT BE HAPPY-"

"Mabel. Are you done?"

"SHUSH! YOU LISTEN TO ME GRUNKLE STAN EVERY LOSS YOU HAD TO SUFFER IS ALRIGHT WE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU."

"Done?"

Mabel took in heaving breaths as Dipper patted her back. Stan was euphoric (and extremely nervous that she had seen his hidden past) that she had stopped venting. It was slightly humiliating and terrifying. 

Mabel looked up at Stan and grinned. She leapt into his lap and squeezed the breath out of him. "Also, don't smoke ever again, Grunkle Stan. It's not healthy."

Stan cocked an eybrow, but nodded. The movie continued to play as if nothing had happened. A comfortable silence followed. He was lucky to have these kids.


End file.
